


Unnatural Meetings

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: I wrote this way back and it caused a few uproars (good ones hehe) when folks figured it out. Enjoy ;)





	

WARNING! There be HETEREOSEXUAL LEMON HERE!! If you no like, no continue. Simple as that.

Title: Unnatural Meetings

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They are in no way mine. Even though I wish upon a star, making me wonder where they are! So, no sue!

Warnings: AU, OOC, HET LEMON!!!, POV, PWP, slight sap (couldn’t help it!)

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: wouldn’t you like to know…

Note: The first time I posted this, it caused a few uproars (good ones, hehe). We’ll see how it goes this time. You guess who it is….I’ll tell later!

Feedback: Please! I love hearing from you guys!

 

 

We stumble into a room, tearing off each other’s clothes, kissing in between. How this came about, I have no clue, but now, well, it was safe to say that neither of us cared. She moans as I kiss down her throat, caressing up her back under her shirt. Our lips join again in a passionate kiss, our tongues dancing together as we cling to each other. We break apart for air and she begins to kiss down my neck. I moan, enjoying the feel of her tongue caressing my hot skin. Looking around, I finally spot a sofa. Scooping her up in my arms, I stumble over to it and lay her down gently.

 

She pulls me down on top of her with my tie, grabbing my lips again in a heated kiss. She unbuttons my shirt and pulls out my tie as we kiss. Breaking our kiss, she slips my shirt off and I let it fall to the floor. She begins to kiss down my neck again, caressing my back with her delicate hands. I find myself moaning in pleasure as fire shoots through my skin as she moves down. She suddenly flips me over and straddles my waist. I lock my gaze with her and she smiles. She then bends her head and continues down my neck and chest. When she reaches my nipples, she begins to caress one with her hand and slowly licks around the other. I know that I am moaning, but I care not. Fire shoots through me as she takes my one nipple into her supple mouth, sucking and biting it. I unconsciously arch my back as pleasure courses through my body and ends up focusing between my legs in a throbbing point.

 

She repeats her ministrations on my other nipple, caressing the one she left with her hand again. After an indeterminable amount of time, she starts to continue down my body, kissing and suckling the whole way down. Finally, she reaches my pantsline. She stops and looks up at me, an impish smile playing on her lips as she slowly plays with the fastenings. I growl at her and she laughs lightly. She slowly unbuttons my pants and then slides the zipper down. The erection that had been stretching out those pants pushes through the opening that came with the zipper and she caresses it with light fingers through the fabric of my boxers. I arch my back, gasping, as electric bolts shoot through my body. She uses that opportunity to slip my boxers and pants off and throws them into a corner.

 

She looks at me for a few minutes, her eyes traveling down my body like a cougar over their prey. She slowly then moves down so that she is about even with my dripping erection. She eyes it hungrily and then bends her head down slightly and flicks her tongue out, tasting the moisture that is at the end of it. The shockwaves of pleasure that shoot through me causes me to gasp and buck my hips. I thrust upwards, seeking more from the tongue that teases me, but she giggles softly as she pulls away. I growl at her again and she looks at me with amusement. If I didn’t know better, I’d swear she was enjoying the fact that she was torturing me. Slowly, she moves her head down and licks a slow path up my now quivering shaft, sending fire shooting through me again. I cry out and arch my back, seeking more. She circles the head of my erection with her delicious tongue and then finally places her mouth fully over it. She takes me in and licks me, all the while pumping me slowly. I feel like I am lost in the sensations she is inflicting. I find my breath getting ragged as I thrust helplessly into that silken mouth that brings such sensations, overwhelmed by the feel. She then begins to caress the sack that is pulled close to my body and I feel the last shred of my control get swept away as I come violently into her waiting mouth.

 

She swallows all I have to give and then cleans me gently and delicately. She crawls back up and grabs my lips in another kiss. I taste myself on her sweet lips and I moan. I reach up behind her and undo the fastenings of her dress, sliding the zipper down and caressing the silky skin that is revealed. She moans softly, arching her back into my caress and revealing her graceful neck. I begin to kiss down that neck as I slip off her dress. I flip her over and continue my path down her neck. I get to the juncture at her shoulder and bite down gently and then suck at the red mark there. She moans again as I do this and I am finding myself becoming turned on once more by her gentle cries. I move down and reach behind her to undo the hooks that are holding her bra on. I unhook them and slowly slide the material off, revealing her slowly to my hungry eyes. I throw the undergarment to join my clothes and bend my head to lick and kiss along her chest, traveling lower and then finally coming to one of the soft mounds that were waiting. I kiss along the soft flesh while massaging the other one, doing to her what she had done to me. I take the nipple that is at the tip into my mouth and suck on it like a baby would suckle their mother’s breast. Swirling my tongue around it, I cause it to harden even more, showing how excited she is getting.

 

Her moans have increased as I play with her sensitive flesh, driving me to further heights of daring. I repeat my actions on her other breast and then move down her flawless stomach. Slowly, I reach the edge of her pantyhose, the one thing standing in my way. I slip my fingers underneath the edge and push it off as well as her panties. And then, I stop. I just stare at her naked beauty, taking in her desire filled eyes and her heaving chest. My eyes travel down to the juncture between her thighs and feast on the soft curls that hide her treasure. I look back up and see her watching me as I take my hand and slowly run it down her stomach to brush lightly in those curls. She gasps and arches her back as I caress her slowly and then place a finger within her moist folds. She groans and thrashes her head as I caress her from the inside out and then cries out as I place my lips on her. Slipping my tongue inside, I taste her essence, lap at her, pushing her farther to ecstasy. Why I wanted this, I don’t know, but her moans are intoxicating. She comes finally, her body tightening up as she falls into the abyss of pleasure I have brought to her. Her cries of passion drive me even further and I find that I want more.

 

I continue to lap at her, reigniting the fires of passion within her once more. My own rock hard arousal demands attention as I bring myself up to be greeted by her sweet lips. She spreads her legs for me and I kneel between them, pressing myself slowly into her. She tenses slightly and I stop, surprised. She is still a virgin? But how? I thought that Yuy and her…I hastily stop those thoughts as I grab her lips, distracting her from the pain that would come as I thrust into her quickly. She gasps in pain and surprise and I wait for her to adjust to me being inside of her. She looks at me, uncertainty and desire warring within her blue eyes, but then desire wins as I slowly pull most of the way out. She moans, turning her head to the side as I fill her once more, quicker this time. Slowly, I pick up the pace, wanting this to be wonderful for her even though I know it won’t last.

 

Soon, my own needs outweigh hers and I begin to pound into her. Her cries for more edge me on as we ride towards the edge. She wraps her legs around me and meets each of my thrusts with one of her own. We move closer and closer to that abyss as we pound into each other. She laces her fingers with mine and then finally, she goes over the edge. Crying out my name, she arches into the pleasure that takes her and me. Her muscles clamp onto me and with a loud groan, I let my seed burst into her. We cling to each other as we ride the ecstasy until it dies.

 

After we catch our breath, I pull myself out of her. I lie down next to her and pull her gently into my arms. We lie together, silent and at peace for now, neither wanting to say anything. Both of us know that it would probably not happen again. We don’t even know why it happened now, nor do we care. Both of us know that we now have something to hold onto and we don’t want our lives to take it away. So, as sleep takes us to dreams of the past, we promise each other to remain as we are now: The princess and the warrior, love found in an unnatural meeting.

 

~Owari

 


End file.
